


Friday Evenings

by awritershome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritershome/pseuds/awritershome
Summary: Harry claimed 'Draco's spot' on the sofa, but Draco still wants to lie down.





	Friday Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff // dracomalfoy on tumblr

Friday evening was a great evening for everyone, even if you had a lot of homework to do. After all, there was always late Sunday evening to finish those three essays. Those without homework were already engrossed in games of chess, exploding snap and there was even a round of truth or dare starting. Harry, also one without homework, would kill (not literally, he had quite enough of that) to have some homework to take his mind of things.   
  
Unfortunately, all he could do was sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace, one he wasn’t quite used to yet. Ever since the start of their so called ‘eighth year’ they had been situated in a tower that hadn’t been in use before the war. The loss of the Gryffindor Common Room was one thing, the gain of the leftovers of all the other houses and themselves combined was another.   
  
He still wasn’t used of rooming with Draco Malfoy even after three months. The first time he saw Draco going through his morning routine he had avoided looking into his direction completely. Blaise was obviously used to it, but Ron wasn’t hiding his disgust when Draco came out of the bathroom with a weird substance on his face. After a while though, he found himself unable to look away from the git when he walked into the bathroom in those simply too tight satin pajama pants (how could satin even look tight?) and later when he walked back out again, his hair still dripping wet from the shower because he apparently couldn’t dry his hair magically since it would get all frizzy.  
  
The fact that Draco Malfoy invaded his thoughts more often than during sixth year wasn’t a good sign, if Harry would say so himself. It was only after he had broken up with Ginny that he had allowed himself to look around and not block the thoughts he had when he was looking at some broad shoulders, rough hands and perfectly fitting jeans. He wasn’t sure whether he preferred boys over girls, but there was no denying that he liked them. What he also wasn’t sure of was whether he was ready to admit that he liked a certain white blond git that slept in the same room as him.  
  
A long sigh escaped him and he barely noticed the sofa dipping where someone sat next to him.   
  
‘Move, Potter. I want to lie down.’  
  
Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes and grin at the same time. They had become rather civilized with each other, but that didn’t mean that Draco had lost his arrogant behavior. He just used it differently now, and Harry secretly liked it. In the beginning Draco had been more like a ghost among all the others. A lot of people still held a grudge against him, but he handled those hateful remarks surprisingly strong.  
  
‘Then go upstairs, you have a bed all for yourself.’ Harry remarked without even glancing his way. Draco let out an annoyed huff and turned to look at Harry. His hand was resting between them to keep in balance and he leaned in slightly. ‘Move, or I’ll just use your lap as a pillow.’  
  
Harry tried to ignore the fact that his heart skipped a beat at that sentence. He wasn’t going to admit that he had imagined a certain scenario like that quite often.  
  
‘Whatever Malfoy. If you want to lie down on my lap so badly you should just ask.’  
  
‘W-What?’ Draco spluttered. ‘That’s not- I just want to lie down! You are in the way!’  
  
Harry shrugged. ‘And I’m not going to move.’  
  
‘ _Fine_.’  
  
With another huff, Draco lowered himself until his head was resting on Harry’s lap. Harry cleared his throat nervously while he wondered if he was imagining the rosy color on Draco’s cheeks. He draped his arm over the railing of the sofa and rested the other on the armrest.  
  
‘Your legs are bony. Not soft at all.’ Draco muttered suddenly. Harry looked down and a smirk slowly crept over his face. ‘That’s just hard muscle. I have been eating like crazy ever since I got here. Quidditch keeps me in shape though, otherwise I would’ve looked like Dud- Well, someone you don’t know.’  
  
Draco turned his head slightly to look up at Harry and tried to ignore the warmth that rose in his cheeks some more. ‘Quidditch? You’re not even on the team.’  
  
It was odd to stare down at Draco’s head resting in his lap. ‘I give some extra lessons to those who feel like they’re falling behind on training.’  
  
Draco silently mourned over the weeks he had missed out on looking at Harry’s perfect form in his Quidditch attire. ‘I see.’  
  
He turned back to stare into the fireplace a bit when he noticed some Hufflepuffs looking at him wide-eyed. He raised his eyebrow warningly at them and they quickly turned their heads in any direction but his.  
  
‘What do you do to get your hair to look so soft?’ Harry asked in unaware amazement as he felt his fingers itching to touch it.  
  
‘Malfoy secret, Potter. Not that it would do any good to your bird’s nest anyway.’  
  
‘I bet you’d be surprised how soft it is, despite how it looks.’ Harry retorted.  
  
‘Right.’  
  
Draco closed his eyes and he was slightly shocked at how comforting it felt to be this close to Harry. He knew it would be comfortable, but not this much. He wanted to lay here forever, preferably with Harry’s hand going through his hair, the other maybe holding his hand in his own. These thoughts were nice, maybe too nice. At least it was enough for now to let him drift off to sleep.  
  
-  
  
‘Malfoy, you’ve been awfully quiet.’ Harry said softly, wondering if his assumptions were true. When no reply came, he looked down at Draco and noticed his eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly open and his eyebrows lay peacefully on his face without any sign of a frown. Harry smiled softly.  
  
The truth or dare game had ended, and since Hermione had brought it up for house unity, she and Ron had been a part of it. Harry had happily declined and what he had been doing instead had been totally worth it. Draco had one hand fisted into Harry’s jeans and he shivered once. Harry frowned, was he cold? Having a nightmare? His face was still relaxed though.  
  
‘Mate?’  
  
Ron was standing at the other side of the sofa where Draco’s feet were tucked under a pillow.   
  
‘Ah, Ron. Just in time. Can you hand me that plaid over there?’   
  
Harry pointed at the plaid in front of the fireplace. Ron did as Harry asked but never removed the confused look on his face.   
  
‘Did I miss something?’ he asked while looking at Hermione. ‘Hermione did you know-’  
  
‘Ron, breathe. There’s nothing. Yet.’ Harry said with a grin.   
  
He really hoped Draco was sound asleep as he said those words. It was not like he didn’t hope there would be  _something_ , but he couldn’t possibly guess what Draco would think about that. Ron handed him the plaid and he put it carefully over Draco without moving too much. Hermione helped him at the end of the sofa since he couldn’t reach too far.   
  
‘He looks at ease.’ Hermione said softly, a smile appearing on her face. Harry looked down at Draco and nodded with a smile.   
  
‘He does, doesn’t he?’  
  
‘We’re going to bed, don’t go too late yourself.’ Hermione told him. Ron hid a yawn behind his hand and nodded at Harry. ‘Be quiet when you come up.’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘Will do.’  
  
Besides him and Draco, only three other students were still in the Common Room. Probably the only three who worried about homework on a Friday evening. Draco turned in his sleep, his nose now facing Harry’s stomach. Unable to hold back to the temptation any longer, Harry slowly caressed Draco’s hair with his fingers. Draco made a soft sound of contentment and nuzzled his face more into Harry’s hoodie. Truthfully, Harry had known for a while that he fancied Draco. Only up until now, he hadn’t realized how much.  
  
Once more Draco shifted and when Harry looked down he noticed his eyes slowly opening. After a large, ungraceful yawn he looked up at Harry and rubbed his left eye.   
  
‘You let me fall asleep in front of people?’ he stated matter-of-factly. Harry shrugged.   
  
‘You did it all by yourself really. I just guarded you with my life. You know what they say, don’t tickle a sleeping dragon.’ Harry joked.   
  
‘What’s this got to do with sleeping dragons?’ Draco murmured sleepily. Harry looked down at him fondly.   
  
‘Nothing.’  
  
Draco tried to stretch and stay in the same position at the same time, which didn’t really work but he put up with it. He looked up at Harry, who was still unconsciously weaving his fingers through Draco’s hair, and raised a hand to cup Harry’s cheek.   
  
‘You need to shave, Potter.’ he said without a bite in his voice. He stretched his arm further so that he could comb his fingers through Harry’s hair and his eyes widened slightly.  
  
‘Merlin Potter, you weren’t joking about the softness.’  
  
Harry grinned. ‘Told you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to find out whether what I’m looking at is soft as well.’  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow. ‘What are you talking about? You’re touching my hair as it-’  
  
His sentence was cut short by the press of Harry’s lips on his, and soon forgotten when he was pulled up slightly and held in those broad arms that Quidditch just happened to do to you. A soft sigh escaped his lips and his hands found Harry’s hair again, and his jaw, his neck, his chest. There was so much that Draco wanted to touch that he didn’t know where to start. Harry’s lips trailed down his jaw and soon tiny butterfly kisses were placed on every part of his neck with just the right amount of tongue every now and then.  
  
When Harry pulled back, Draco’s rosy cheeks weren’t able to hide any longer and a chuckle escaped his lips. ‘Bloody hell I’ve waited too long to do this.’  
  
Draco smiled cheekily at him and kissed him shortly on the lips. ‘Do keep up Potter, we have a lot of time to catch up with.’


End file.
